Train Station
by rainy hearT
Summary: Kau yang berkhianat, atau aku yang kehilangan perasaan ini? Akankah Wonwoo memilih Jisoo? Atau Mingyu? MEANIE, MINGYU X WONWOO, WONWOO X JISOO Seventeen Fic, Chap 6-end is up!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong... Wah lama banget aku hiatus nih. Tapi gegara ada couple baru yang cetar banget akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk comeback... Yeay...

Ga banyak basa - basi...

Cuss yuk ke ff terbaru aku.

Main cast: Jeon wonwo , Kim mingyu, dan other cast yang nyusul ...

Pairing : Meanie

Rate : T

Summarry : Love just like any other train station. Where you want to go... You'll absolutely go to your destination. But when you just want to stop, you'll have to stop at the right station...

.

.

.

Part 1

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu.

.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tengah memainkan biolanya. Berharap ada yang berbaik hati berbagi kepingan koin dan uang recehan untuk permainan indahnya. Cukup lama ia memainkan musiknya. Hingga tak terasa hanya tinggal 10 menit lagi untuk kereta terakhir dan stasiun akan tutup hingga buka lagi pukul 3 pagi nanti.

Setelah merasa cukup lelah, ia akhirnya berhenti. Ia mengulas senyum saat melihat uang yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Cukup banyak, bahkan mungkin lebih banyak dari bayarannya saat manggung di cafe. Ia kemudian menyimpan semua uangnya dan bergegas untuk bersiap pulang.

Saat itu Ia tengah membereskan biolanya. Saat yang sama ketika seorang namja terlihat sangat kacau berlarian menyusuri jalanan peron stasiun ini.

Mingyu melihatnya. Mau tak mau jadi melihat namja itu, karena derap langkah kakinya yang memecah sunyinya suasana di stasiun. Hingga akhirnya ia terus tertarik untuk memperhatikannya.

Pemandangan itu untuk sejenak hilang dari pandangannya saat kereta cepat terakhir di stasiun ini berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Hanya menurunkan penumpang dan dalam 5 menit kemudian kereta itu sudah berlalu pergi.

Mingyu kemudian mengulas senyumannya saat melihat namja itu masih ada disana. Tapi keadaan namja itu sudah berbeda. Jika tadi ia masih terlihat sangat bersemangat beradu argumen dengan penjaga stasiun, sekarang ia sudah terduduk dilantai.

Mingyu, pengamen jalanan itu. Ia menghampiri sang namja yang terlihat jelas jika namja itu putus asa

"Permisi, tapi stasiun akan segera ditutup. Pengunjung tak ada yang boleh menginap disini. Sebaiknya kau pergi. "

Tak ada sahutan. Namja itu malah makin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Pikiran Mingyu mulai tak karuan. Bisa saja namja itu orang yang jahat. Ah... Tidak mungkin.

Mingyu sejenak tersentak saat mendengar isakan lirih. Sepertinya namja itu menangis. Mingyu tak mau disalahkan. Ia melihat ke sekitar stasiun. Sudah sepi. Tak akan ada yang peduli. Dari kejauhan terlihat si penjaga stasiun itu memberi kode pada Mingyu. Iya, kode bahwa dia harus segera meninggalkan stasiun.

Mingyu mau tak mau akhirnya mengangkat tubuh namja yang jatuh terduduk di sampingnya. "Meskipun kita tak saling kenal tapi aku tak mau membiarkanmu mengotori stasiun ini. Lagipula stasiun ini akan tutup jadi sebaiknya kita pergi dan mencari angin segar di luar."

Namja itu mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. "Aku ketinggalan keretaku. Bagaimana ini... " Namja itu menatap Mingyu. Ia menangis sambil memeluk Mingyu.

Mingyu bingung tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Ia akhirnya membalas pelukan namja itu dan perlahan membawanya pergi meninggalkan stasiun.

.

.

.

.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku tinggal di Seoul. Aku harusnya pulang ikut kereta tadi, tapi tiketku tak berlaku karena kartu identitasku tak ada. Ahhh... Sial sekali. "

Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk canggung. "Kau bisa kembali besok. "

"Memang, mudah sekali mengatakannya. Besok itu kereta paling pagi adalah jam 7. Sekarang jam 12. Padahal aku harusnya sampai disana jam 7. Maka percuma saja. Bagaimana ini..."

"Ya sudah, kembali saja besok."

Tak lama kemudian namja itu merogoh saku jaketnya. " Akh.. Ponselku. Ck... Batrenya habis."

"Pulang saja ke hotelmu Tuan Wonwoo. Kau bisa pergi besok."

"Ck... Jika saja dompetku tidak hilang, pasti aku sudah di pesawat sekarang." Wonwoo kemudian mengulas senyum

. "Bagaimana jika kau menolongku?"

"Apa? Kita bahkan tak saling mengenal."

Wonwoo berdiri dan kemudian membungkuk. "Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Pengamat seni dan juga pelukis. Mungkin kau tak mengerti apa yang aku kerjakan. Jadi ya sudahlah, percuma saja menjelaskan padamu."

Wonwoo kemudian duduk kembali dan mempersilahkan Mingyu. "Giliranmu, agar aku mengenalmu."

"Aku Kim Mingyu. Pemain musik. Bekerja tak tentu waktu. Aku tinggal di belakang stasiun. Meskipun apartemenku kecil, tapi kurasa cukup lumayan untuk tempat menginapmu malam ini. Lagi pula kulihat kau tak punya uang sama sekali. Dan juga keadaanmu... " Mingyu melihat ke arah Wonwoo.

"Untuk ukuran namja, wajahmu sangat indah. Aku harap kau tak pergi sendirian di tempat yang begitu ramai seperti ini."

Wonwoo tersenyum remeh. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bajunya. Rantai kalung yang mengikat sebuah cincin. "Jangan merayuku. Aku sudah terikat. Lihat ini. " Wonwoo memamerkan cincin yang terikat di kalung yang ia pakai.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa kau berada disini sendiri jika kau memiliki kekasih? Bukankah kau harusnya kesini dengan kekasihmu. Apa kau tak tahu jika disini semua hal buruk bisa terjadi padamu. Mungkin sebelum kau kehilangan uangmu, tak akan ada yang mengganggumu. Tapi sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pikirkan kau akan tidur dimana?"

Wonwoo menunduk. Ia menyeruput kopinya. Sudah mulai dingin. Ia tersenyum pahit.

"Kau benar. Kekasihku bahkan tak tahu aku disini. " Ia menghela nafas. "Mungkin saja ia sedang kencan dengan selingkuhannya. " Wonwoo tiba - tiba saja tertawa. Terdengar miris di telinga.

"Nasibmu buruk sekali tuan Jeon... "

Mingyu menepuk pelan kepala Wonwoo. "Sebaiknya kau ikut aku... "

.

.

.tbc...

.

.

Otte?

Ini terinspirasi banget sama movinya Aa Christ yang kece badai. Kalau udah ada yang nonton, deuh... Tuh movie simple tapi nyes bngt...

Ya nyerempet dikit kok. Karakter MEANIE disini juga ooc banget. Maklum deh... Biar nyambung.

Jangan lupa voment ya...

Sankyu


	2. Chapter 2: cherry blossom

Annyeong….

.

.

.

Aku balik lagi bawa MEANIE…

Rasanya seneng banget saat bisa kasih story yang bisa dinikmatin sama para reader tercintah. Baru mulai nulis lagi, moga aja ga aneh deh ini.

Cuss…. Biar ga kebanyakan ini itu, lanjut deh ke chap 2.

.

Author: your lovely "rainy_heart" yang kelamaan hiatus.

.

.

Main cast: Jeon Wonwoo , Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon, and any other yang nyusul ntar belakangan

Pairing : Meanie, JiWon, JiHan,

Rate : T to M

Summarry : Love just like any other train station. Where you want to go... You'll absolutely go to your destination. But when you just want to stop, you'll have to stop at the right station...

.

Tenang aja. Fic ini ga panjang kok, cuma berapa chap. Buat pemanasan ….

Part 2 : Cherry Blossom

.

.

Changwon….

.

Kota dengan sejuta keindahan. Yang bahkan tak hilang ditelan gelapnya malam. Mingyu bahkan bisa mencium wanginya bunga sakura yang terus berguguran menghiasi jalanan yang ia pijaki. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

Namja itu tersenyum. Jalanan yang mereka lalui memang selalu Indah. Terlebih di malam hari, saat musim semi dimana bunga sakura akan menampakkan keindahannya.

"Kau terlihat senang?"

Wonwoo menoleh. Ia menghilangkan senyumnya. "Melihat sakura sih senang, tapi kalau tidak punya apa - apa begini rasanya aku sangat patut dikasihani." Wonwoo kemudian berjalan menuju tepian sungai. Ia kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di pinggiran sungai itu.

"Yeojwa stream, selalu lebih Indah di malam hari." Wonwoo lagi - lagi tersenyum. Miris.

Is menatap cincin yang tersemat di kalungnya. "Andai saja aku bersama Jisoo hyung, aku mungkin sudah menyebrangi jembatan itu."

Mata Mingyu mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo. Romance Bridge. Banyak sekali pasangan yang bergandengan tangan disana. Terlihat jelas, dan pastinya dari kejauhan pun terlihat bahwa pemandangan itu sangatlah romantis.

Mingyu mengulas senyumnya. Ia pun tak pernah pergi ke jembatan itu. Hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Meski lama tinggal di Changwon, tapi baru kali ini ia memperhatikan indahnya guguran bunga sakura di malam hari. Terlebih bersama seorang namja yang entah kenapa, ia sangat tertarik untuk menolongnya. Konyol….

Mingyu menempatkan dirinya di sisi Wonwoo. Duduk disebelahnya dan menyenderkan bahunya. Sejenak ia meluruskan kaki dan tangannya. Melihat ke arah sekitar. Sudah mulai sepi.

"Hmm… ternyata sudah malam sekali. Biasanya disini juga ada banyak pasangan. Tapi sepertinya tak terlihat." Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. "Jangan terlalu lama melihat ke arah jembatan itu."

"Apa urusanmu? Aku hanya melihat. Lagipula jangan coba merayuku."

Wonwoo menatap konyol pada Mingyu. "Aku sudah katakan jika aku punya kekasih. Lagipula aku pernah tinggal di Changwon. Hanya saja sudah lama sekali, saat aku meninggalkan Changwon umurku masih 5 tahun. Sama sekali tak ingat apapun."

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia menatap ke arah Wonwoo. Bisa ia lihat, garis tegas wajah cantik di hadapannya. Dalam cahaya remang redup saja terlihat sangat cantik. Mingyu ingin menyentuhnya.

Ia tak tahu.

Tidak biasanya juga ia menolong orang sembarangan. Tapi, namja ini mempunyai satu hal yang yang selalu menariknya untuk mendekat. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Mingyu sekarang.

Ia menatap lekat kedua mata Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku berani bertaruh, jika kau baru pertama kali kesini, itu pun denganku."

Mingyu mengulas senyumannya. Kemudian ia melepaskan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidung Wonwoo. "Mungkin kacamata konyolmu ini harus dilepas, agar kau bisa melihat jika bukan hanya kekasihmu yang jatuh hati padamu."

Wonwoo lagi - lagi tertawa mengejek. "Kau dapat kata-kata picisan itu darimana. Lagipula aku mencoba setia, jadi jangan menggodaku ."

Wonwoo merebut kembali kacamatanya, namun kali ini ia masukkan di kantongnya. Sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Mingyu.

"Kau punya ponsel?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Bolehkah kupinjam ?"

"Apa?" Mingyu memasang wajah malasnya. "Kalau pinjam untuk menelfon kekasihmu maka tak akan kupinjamkan."

"Ck… Siapa juga yang mau telfon dia.

Lagipula aku sama sekali tak menghafal nomornya. Aku mau telfon rumahku. Mungkin saja adikku sudah pulang jam segini."

Wonwoo melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Jam 1 malam. Hah…. Perjalanan masih panjang. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. "Bisakah kau pinjami aku?"

Mingyu merogoh kantungnya. Ia kemudian menggenggam benda silver itu sejenak. "Biar aku yang men-dial nomornya. Aku tak percaya padamu. Nanti kau bisa - bisa kabur membawa ponselku."

"Ck… Siapa juga yang mau ponsel buluk jadul punyamu itu."

Akhirnya Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan Mingyu. Ia mendikte nomor saudaranya.

"Ne… Yeobosseyo! Diva Boo disini. Siapa yah? "

"Ah Kwanie, ini Wonwoo."

"Hyung! Kau dimana? "

"Aku sedang di Changwon."

"Ya Tuhan, kau ini bodoh atau apa hyung? Bukankah besok sore kau akan mengadakan pesta perayaan mu dengan Jisoo hyung? Kenapa kau malah ada di Changwon? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti kalian berdua."

Wonwoo sama bingungnya dengan namja yang bernama lengkap Boo Seungkwan itu. "Entahlah, tadinya aku hanya ingin mencari angin segar sambil bekerja. Ada sebuah event disini. Tapi aku tak bisa pulang dulu."

"Lalu kapan kau akan ke Seoul hyung?"

"Besok pagi dengan kereta pertama. Itu pun jika ada orang yang berbaik hati memberiku uang. Aku kehilangan dompetku saat minum di bar tadi. Sial sekali aku, Kwanie aku…."

Wonwoo menatap horor pasa ponsel yang ia pegang. "Dan batrenya habis?"

"Ya begitulah…." Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku memakainya sejak pagi dan kemarin hanya aku charge sebentar."

Wonwoo menepuk kepalanya. Ia kemudian menggaruknya. "Padahal aku belum selesai. Masih ada yang harus aku katakan pada Seungkwan."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. "Rumahku masih jauh. Dibelakang Kyeong Wha station. Jadi sebaiknya kita mencari motel atau tempat menginap disini. Lagipula jaraknya lebih dekat dengan stasiun."

"Ani…. " Wonwoo menggeleng. "Kalau bisa aku akan pulang sekarang." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. "Kau… apa punya uang."

"Wae? "

"Karena aku tak yakin kau punya mobil untuk mengantarku ke Seoul jadi aku perlu uang untuk membayar taksi. Aku berjanji akan aku kembalikan setelah sampainya aku di Seoul."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia merenggangkan tubuh tinggginya dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. "Aku ada uang, tapi tak yakin jika cukup. Sebenarnya kalau tiket kereta, aku bisa membelikanmu. Tapi kalau taksi…"

Mingyu merogoh kantongnya. Hanya beberapa puluh ribu won. Mana ada supir taksi mau mengantar sejauh itu dengan bayaran sekecil inni.

"Kuasa ini tak cukup. Kalau kereta besok pagi cukup. Bahkan lebih dan masih sisa untuk membeli sarapan pagi dan segelas kopi. Aku akan mengatakan pada penjaga jika kau kehilangan kartu identitas, jadi tenang saja. Aku yakin kau bisa sampai di Seoul."

"Tapi kalau bisa, aku ingin pulang sekarang. "

Wonwoo memasang wajah melasnya, semakin membuat Mingyu bingung. "Sebenarnya, ada apa? Toh kamu akan sampai tepat waktu besok. "

"Ani…. Bukan pestanya yang aku khawatirkan. Aku baru ingat jika kekasihku akan pergi kekantor ku untuk mengambil beberapa laporan dari mejaku besok pagi. Aku lupa jika aku masih menyimpan banyak surat berisi kekesalanku padanya dan juga surat yang sungguh hanya akan aku kirim jika aku sudah bisa mencintai orang lain dan… sial!" Wonwoo kemudian berdiri dan menendang kaki kursi di hadapannya .

"Aku bahkan memaki Jeonghan hyung yang seperti malaikat tapi bermuka dua."

"Hehe…. " Mingyu tertawa lirih. "Hanya hal sepele. Kenapa harus repot? Kau tinggal jatuh cinta padaku dan semua beres."

Wonwoo yang gemas kemudian berjalan ke arah Mingyu dan menginjak kakinya.

"Awww…. Sakit!"

"Salahmu sendiri mengobral cinta. Aku ini sangat mencintai Jisoo hyung, jadi tak mungkin aku jatuh cin…. "

Wajah tsundere Wonwoo sejenak hilang dan berganti dengan ekspresi keterkejutannya.

Kedua mata Wonwoo membulat sempurna. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut pada bibirnya.

Mingyu tersenyum. Sangat terlihat di kedua mantanya.

Wonwoo yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya kemudian mendorong Mingyu. "Yah…! Kau pikir aku apa? Seenaknya menciumku."

"Aku tak bisa menahan diriku, saat melihat bibirmu."

Kalau Wonwoo boleh jujur, orang asing yang katanya sedang menolongnya ini bisa dikatakan lebih tampan dari Jisoo hyung-nya. Tapi sayang, ia sangat mencintai Jisoo. Setidaknya itulah pemikiran yang selalu ia tanamkan di hatinya.

Wonwoo hanya menghela nafasnya , rasanya sangat malas menanggapi Mingyu. Terlebih detak jantungnya yang terkadang melompat- lompat tak karuan, setelah ciuman singkat tadi.

"Ayo, kita cari motel saja. Aku akan pulang besok pagi."

Mingyu mengulas senyumannya. Ia tak tahu, apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Malam ini tentunya.

Namja bernama Jeon Wonwoo telah merubah jalan hidupnya. Jika bisa, ia ingin menyimpan namja itu untuknya sendiri, tapi…

Ah…. Jisoo. Siapa dia?

"Kekasihmu, seperti apa dia?"

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat Mingyu yang berjalan di sisinya. Pandangannya penuh tanya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Mungkin saja aku lebih baik darinya, aku juga bisa mencintaimu lebih baik darinya."

Wonwoo rasanya ingin tertawa. "Hey…. We are completely strangers."

"I know, but I'm in love with you. I know it for sure…."

.

.

.

.

.

Otte?

Aku tahu ini ga jelas, rada melenceng dari movie. Tapi yah…. Dinikmatin ajah. Hehe…

.

Sankyu buat yang udah review, kalian the best lah pokoknya. Di ffn, wattpad and wordpress aku. Makasih banget….

Ditunggu lho feedbacknya.

.

Aku mulai nulis lagi, and kalau ada yang mau request alur cerita and couple, langsung pm aku aja, atau tulis di review. Tapi, aku hanya terima Suju, Shinee, Svt, and MIR cast only yah….

.

.

Bye… See you next chap…


	3. Chapter 3: you are precious

Train Station

Author:rainy_hearT

.

.

Main cast: Jeon Wonwoo , Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon, and any other yang nyusul ntar belakangan

Pairing : Meanie, JiWon, JiHan,

Rate : T to M

Summarry : Love just like any other train station. Where you want to go... You'll absolutely go to your destination. But when you just want to stop, you'll have to stop at the right station...

Sankyu buat yang udah sempetin waktunya nge-review, ng-elike, nge-vote, and coment di ffn and wattpad. Kalian reader tercintah...  
.

Hampir aja kalupaan. Story ini emang hanya berdurasi waktu berapa jam aja. Kira- kira dari jm 8 malam sampai jam 7 pagi keesokan harinya.

.

Part 3: you are precious  
.

.

Start!

.

.

Motel

.

.  
.

"Kau bisa mandi terlebih dahulu. Aku akan kembali ke meja resepsionis. Mungkin ada yang membawa charger untuk kau pinjam."

"Ok. " Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia melihat Mingyu berlalu pergi dari kamar motel, yang untuk satu malam ini menjadi tempat tidur mereka. Daripada harus ke rumah Mingyu yang pastinya akan membuat rasa lelah berlipat - lipat.

Wonwoo melihat ke sekeliling kamar. Hanya satu king size bed, karena hanya itu yang tersisa. Lagipula masih untung ada kamar kosong dimusim festival sakura. Wonwoo lagi - lagi hanya menghela nafasnya. Sangat sial karena semua pakaiannya tertinggal di hotel tempatnya menginap kemarin, dan bahkan ia tak bisa kembali kesana.

"Ya sudah... "

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo meraih bathrobe yang disediakan. Memang ada 2, tapi apakah ia akan tidur memakai itu? Mingyu adalah orang asing. "Ah... Sudahlah. " Akhirnya Wonwoo menyerah pada keadaan. Mau dipaksakan bagaimana jika sudah seperti ini.

.

.

Mingyu masuk kembali ke kamar motel. Membawa 2 cup coklat panas dan juga charger. Ia meraih ponsel Wonwoo yang terjatuh di lantai. Jika dipikir- pikir, Wonwoo benar - benar ceroboh. Entah apa yang terjadi dalam hidup namja itu sebelum bertemu Mingyu.

Dompet raib di bar, tiket tak bisa dipakai, ditambah ia tak punya siapa - siapa di Changeon. Kekasih yang tak berguna, dan ia masih saja mengharapkan namja itu. Jisoo...

Mingyu menggeleng tak percaya, sungguh ia tak habis pikir.

Setelah memastikan ponsel sedang mengisi daya, Mingyu berjalan ke tepian ruangan. Motel itu cukup Bagus meski hanya 2 lantai tapi terasa menyenangkan karena kau bisa mencium wangi khas bunga sakura yang puluhan kelopaknya akan terjatuh kedalam kamarmu.

Mingyu tahu hal itu, karena ia membuka jendelanya. Wangi sakura dan kelopaknya langsung masuk kedalam ruangan. Angin bertiup kencang saat ia membukanya. Suasana luar motel sungguh sepi.

"Yah... Apa kau tak kedinginan? " Mingyu tersenyum dalam diamnya. Ia sudah hafal suaranya. Jika boleh ia mengatakannya, ia juga jatuh hati dengan suara itu.

Mingyu menoleh. Ia terpesona.

Namja itu sangat indah. Mingyu tahu sejak pertama melihatnya. Tapi saat ini, jam ini, detik ini, keindahannya seperti bertambah ribuan kali. Wangi shampo dan juga kulit putih yang terekspose.

Mingyu tahu, ia harus menahan diri. Namja dihadapannya adalah namja asing. Ia tak tahu asal usulnya. Sama sekali tak berfikiran untuk jatuh Cinta, at the first sight. With a man...

Tapi entah...

Mingyu tak bisa menahannya. Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Mingyu bahkan belum pernah jatuh cinta. Rasanya Mingyu sudah gila. Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Ia tengah menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya, semanis coklat yang diminumnya.

Wonwoo masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut sambil menyalakan ponsel. Namja itu terlihat sangat sibuk. Ia kemudian berubah panik saat handphone-nya berdering keras. "Ommo...! "

Dengan tergesa ia kemudian menerima panggilan itu.

"Ne hyung..."

 _"Kau dimana? "_

"Aku sedang di Changwon. Ada pameran yang tak bisa aku tinggalkan. Mian... "

 _"I've been looking for your workshop key. But it's seems like you bring it all with you. Can't find it."_

Wonwoo tahu, jika Jisoo sudah seperti ini maka itu artinya ia sedang banyak masalah. "Ah, ne hyung. Sepertinya kuncinya ada di rumahku. Aku kehilangan dompetku dan juga tasku saat aku makan sore tadi. Sepertinya besok aku juga harus membongkar pintunya."

 _"Kenapa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi? Harusnya kau bisa menjaga diri. Kapan kau pulang?"_

"Besok hyung, kereta pertama. Aku terlambat untuk kereta malam ini. Jadi aku akan pulang pagi sekali besok. "

 _"Okay, i'll pick you. Babe... Please, don't make us suffer more than this."_

 _"Hey... Josh, dimana kau menaruh wine yang kita beli tadi? Aku sudah mencarinya kemana - mana. Tapi tidak ketemu."_

Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara itu. "Eum.. Hyung, kau dimana? "

"Ah, aku di tempat kerjanya Hannie, ia perlu sedikit bantuan. "

"Tapi acara kita, bagaimana? "

 _"I got Boo taking care all of those things. The second rings too. He'll find it for us."_

" Tapi itu cincin kita, harusnya kau yang memilihnya karena aku tak sempat dan... "

 _"Please... Don't talk such a sassy things babe. You know, i love you right... "_

"Okay... "

 _"Josh, aku menunggumu."_

 _"Babe, i think i need to go now. Bye... "_

Wonwoo menyudahi panggilannya. Ia menghela nafasnya . MIRIS...

Entah, bagaimana menggambarkannya? Tak karuan.

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kekasihmu bahkan tak berfikiran untuk menjemputmu di Changwon yang hanya berjarak beberapa jam?

Besok adalah hari pertunangan kalian dan terlebih lagi ia bersama seseorang yang selalu membuatmu cemburu.

Wonwoo tak tahu lagi, ia merasa takut.

"Apa kau pacaran dengan orang asing? "

Wonwoo lupa, jika di kamar itu bukan hanya dia. Ada Mingyu dan namja itu melihat semuanya. Rasanya Wonwoo ingin menangis tapi egonya menahannya. Untuk apa menangisi seseorang yang bahkan sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkanmu?

Melihat raut wajah Wonwoo yang lebih datar dari sebelumnya, Mingyu memilih mendekatinya. Ia kemudian memberikan coklat panas yang ia pegang. "Minumlah, mumpung masih hangat."

Wonwoo menatap minuman itu. Ia ragu. Jujur, ia takut...

"Tenang saja. Aku tak menaruh apa - apa didalamnya. Kalau kau mau kita bisa bertukar cup."

"Ani... Gwaenchana... "

Wonwoo menyeruput coklat panas itu. Rasanya hangat dan manis. "Ghamsa... "

Mingyu mengangguk. "Jadi, kekasihmu itu orang asing? "

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Bukan orang asing, tapi... "Wonwoo lagi dan lagi menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya ia memang asing. Aku..." Wonwoo tak tahu harus berkata apa.. Mereka kekasih tapi terasa seperti orang asing. Ia tahu, Jisoo sangat mencintain. Tapi rasanya sangat asing.

Mingyu duduk dihadapannya. "Kau tak mencintainya, aku tahu itu."

Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Wonwoo menggeleng. "Ani, aku mencintainya. Besok kami akan bertunangan dan kami akan membicarakan pernikahan setelah itu. "

Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Lihatlah, siapa yang akan bertunangan?" Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo. Ia meraih bathrobe, hendak membersihkan diri. Tapi, sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu, ia berhenti. Menatap Wonwoo.

Namja manis itu masih sibuk memainkan bibir cup coklat manis yang perlahan dingin.

"Seoul dan Changwon tidak lah jauh. Jika dia mencintaimu maka dia akan menjemputmu kemari. Dan juga, ditambah dengan keadaanmu yang tak punya apa - apa. Sepertinya, sebagai kekasih dia sama sekali tak khawatir. " Mingyu mengulas senyumannya. "Bukankah aku lebih baik? Aku bahkan rela tak makan dan menghabiskan tabunganku hanya untukmu, agar kau bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kau sebut kekasih. Kau sangat menyedihkan Tuan Jeon... "

Dan Mingyu berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Jeon Wonwoo yang terpaku pada posisinya. Namja manis itu diam dan berfikir. Atau malah meratapi nasib hatinya yang tak tentu. Ingin menangis tapi tak bisa.

Wonwoo kembali melihat kalung di lehernya. Cincin pemberian Hong Jisoo. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?"

Wonwoo merasa lemah, kali ini ia sependapat dengan Mingyu. Bukan pertama kali Jisoo tak perhatian. Untuk masalah cincin pertunangan pun begitu. Wonwoo kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

Ia menelfon adiknya, lagi. "Kwanie... "

"Hyung, sudah sangat malam dan aku harus tidur setelah bekerja seharian untuk acaramu dan aku.. "

"Kwanie... Berhenti mengeluh dan dengarkan aku. "

"Ne hyung... "

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya. "Apa kau mencari cincin untukku dan Jisoo hyung? "

"Ne, wae? "

"Aku rasa aku ragu. Rasanya tak ingin melakukannya. Aku... "

"Yah... Hyung? Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu? Pertunanganmu besok hyung"

Wonwoo terdiam. "Aku tahu, tapi Jeonghan... "

Wonwoo ingin sekali menangis. Matanya sudah panas. Tak tertahankan.

"Hyung, please... "

"Aku mencoba percaya pada Jisoo hyung, tapi.. "

Wonwoo tak bisa berfikir. Ia tak tahu harus marah atau bagaimana. Mingyu hadir dihadapannya. Menciumnya lagi. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan lidah lembut Mingyu mencoba masuk membasahi bibirnya. Ia menggila.

Mingyu sangat lembut. Mengusap segaris air mata konyolnya yang sama sekali tak berguna.

"Hyung sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi. Sudah, aku harus tidur. Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai. Jika tak ingin bertemu Jisoo hyung aku akan menjemputmu. Annyeong... "

Panggilan telah selesai dan Mingyu bisa mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum dalam ciuman kecilnya yang sedari tadi belum ia lepaskan. Merasa tak ada balasan dari Wonwoo, Mingyu memberi jarak antara mereka. Ia melihat kedua mata Indah Wonwoo.

"Jika kau tak mencobanya, mana tahu kau mencintai Jisoo hyung mu atau kau jatuh hati padaku"

Jika boleh jujur, Wonwoo merasakan desiran halus di dadanya.

Ia menyentuh wajah Mingyu dengan ujung jarinya. Menikmati keindahan yang terukir tanpa cela. Terhenti pasa bibir Mingyu. Tersenyum lembut padanya. Kedua mata Mingyu sangat jujur, Wonwoo bisa melihatnya.

"Kita bisa mencobanya, kurasa... "

Mingyu rasanya sudah gila. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk Wonwoo. "Aku tahu ini sangat cepat, tapi kau terlalu berharga untuk disakiti. Jika kau mau percaya, Naneun jeongmal saranghanda... "

Wonwoo tersenyum dalam pelukan itu. Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung Mingyu yang hanya terhalang bathrobe. Ah... Jangan lupakan sixpack halus yang bisa ia rasakan di kulit nya. Wonwoo tahu karena ia memeluk Mingyu pasa pingganya.

"Ahh... Hei... " Mingyu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Wonwoo. Ah, kedua mata itu membuatnya menggila. "Kau menggodaku? "

Tapi bukan jawaban yang Mingyu dapatkan. Ia malah merasakan jika tangan kecil Wonwoo mulai nakal dan bermain di pahanya.

"Ok, aku anggap itu jawabanmu. "

Mingyu menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo. "You are precious, please love me... "

Mingyu mencium bibir tipis itudengan lembut. Gerakan yang sangat pelan tanpa paksaan. Kedua tangannya mengusap lembut kedua pipo Wonwoo. Dan saat Mingyu merasakan Wonwoo membuka mulutnya menyambut ciumannya, ia tahu ia akan mendapatkan namja ini entah bagaimana caranya...

"Jeongmal saranghanda... '

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

Otte? Aneh ga? Gaje ga?

Ahaha, abaikan ajah. Jangan lupa, comment, review an vote yah. Besok chap end. Uwah. Ga sabar mo bikin endingnya. Masih bingung aku.

Annyeong...


	4. Ch 4: Train Station

Train Station

Author: rainy_hearT

.

.

Main cast: Jeon Wonwoo , Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan, Boo Sengkwan, S Coups, any other

Pairing : Meanie, JiWon, JiHan,

Rate : T to M

Summarry : Love just like any other train station. Where you want to go... You'll absolutely go to your destination. But when you just want to stop, you'll have to stop at the right station...

Part 4: Train Station  
.

.

Start!

.

.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Tapi entah mengapa setelah memaksakan diripun, Wonwoo merasa aneh. Ada satu sisi dalam dirinya yang tak ingin melakukan itu. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan bersalah seperti memburunya. Bayangan kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai. Wonwoo mematung. Pikirannya sudah pergi pulang ke tempat asalnya.

Sebuah dimana Hong Jisoo mungkin saja menunggunya. Dan mungkin juga namja itu tengah bersama dengan Jeonghan diruangannya. Hati Wonwoo mengerang sakit, tapi ia tak bisa juga melakukan apapun. Semua hal yang mungkin saja menjadi kenyataan, atau mungkin juga hanya terjadi dalam khayalannya.

Perasaan tertekan, karena mencintai dan perasaan tiba-tiba saja merasa bersalah karena ia menghianati kepercayaan Jisoo. Namja itu selalu menjadikan kata-kata itu sebagai satu pembenaran. Wonwoo bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali Jisoo cemburu.

Pikirannya entah kemana. Disaat Mingyu sibuk mencumbunya, ia sama sekali tak merasakannya. Ia yang memulainya, tapi ia tak bisa meneruskannya. Ia ingin berteriak dan menyumpahi Hong Jisoo,tapi saat melihat wajah teduh itu semua sumpah serapahnya seperti hilang tertiup angin. Semua memang salahnya, atau salah takdir yang terlambat mempertemukannya dengan Mingyu.

Bukan tak berusaha, Wonwoo sudah berusaha memusatkan pikirannya. Pada bibir namja berkulit tan yang begitu indah di depan matanya. Bahkan lebih baik dari seorang Hong Jisoo, tapi ia tetap saja tak bisa.

Mingyu menghentikan lumatannya saat menyadari tak ada balasan dari Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum, bukan dalam hati. Tapi, bibirnya benar- benar mengulas sebuah senyuman. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo meski di dalam cahaya yang remang.

Ia melepaskan tangan Wonwoo yang masih berada dipundaknya. Mengusap bibir tipis itu dan mengulas senyumannya kembali. Wonwoo sendiri tak habis pikir.

Mingyu seperti pangeran Ingris yang tampan dan penyelamat baginya. Tapi mengapa ia tak bisa melihatnya? Mungkin hanya orang bodoh yang percaya jika Mingyu benar- benar jatuh cinta padanya, pada pertemuan pertama mereka, pada pandangan pertama.

Tapi sungguh, Wonwoo melihat kejujuran di mata Mingyu. Tak hanya itu, ia juga melihat setitik kemarahan, kekecewaan, kesedihan. Mingyu terlalu baik untuknya, seorang namja yang pemarah yang tak bisa menentukan hidupnya sendiri.

"Mungkin cahaya redup kamar ini sedikit membuatmu gila. Dan kurasa sekarang kau sudah mulai sadar dengan apa yang terjadi tadi."

"Ani, aku hanya..."

Mingyu menjauh dan meninggalkan Wonwoo. Lebih memilih menepi ke jendela dan melihat pemandangan malam. "Jika kau ingin tidur maka lakukan sekarang. Masih ada 2 jam lagi sebelum kita pergi menuju stasiun."

Jika boleh jujur,Wonwoo merasa sangat jahat. Kesedihan dan kekecewaan di mata Mingyu jelas terlihat. Ini adalah kesalahannya. Ia sudah memancing namja itu, dan sekarang dengan seenaknya menghentikan permainan mereka. _Drama macam apa ini?_

"Ani...shireo."

Wonwoo ikut berdiri. Ia bergegas melangkah dan kemudian mendekati Mingyu. Bahu tan Mingyu sedikit terekspose. Namja dihadapannya ini benar-benar sempurna. Ada satu sisi dalam dirinya ingin memeluknya, tapi ada pemikiran lain yang menghentikannya. Ia berusaha menutup mata.

Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, setidaknya ia harus menebus kesalahannya. Ia berhenti tepat dibelakang Mingyu dan memeluknya. "Aku ingin seseorang untuk bersandar kali ini. Hari ini aku hanya memilikimu. Jadi biarkan seperti ini."

Tinggi badan mereka tak berbeda terlalu jauh, meski tetap saja Mingyu lebih tinggi darinya. Wonwoo menyesap leher belakang Mingyu. Namja itu terlalu maskulin dan juga hangat. Tak jarang pula pikirannya liar entah kemana. Tapi ia tetap berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku dan Jisoo hyung memang sepasang kekasih. Kami akan bertunangan besok dan malam ini aku bersamamu. Dan Jisoo hyung..."

Wonwoo tak berdaya untuk meneruskan perkataannya meski imajinasinya telah liar terbang entah kemana. Ia menelan pahit imajinasinya. Terasa menyakitkan saat membayangkannya kembali. "Jika kau menjadi aku, apa yang mungkin kau rasakan?"

Mingyu memutar tubuhnya dan menjauhkan tubuh Wonwoo. "Aku tak tahu, perasaan orang lain sama sekali berbeda denganku." Mingyu mengusap lembut pipi Wonwoo. "Yang tahu hanya kau sendiri."

Meski jawaban Mingyu terkesan menyebalkan, tapi itulah kenyataan. Wonwoo sendiri tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Ingin marah tapi tidak bisa melakukannya. Yeon Jeonghan adalah orang berharga bagi Jisoo. Dia seperti aset yang tak ada habisnya untuk Jisoo. Tapi perlakuannya pada namja cantik itu, bagi Wonwoo sudah berlebihan.

Wonwoo hanya bisa berusaha menahan diri dan memakluminya. Ia menghela nafasnya yang terasa sangat berat. Wonwoo mengangguk. "Kau benar..."

"Dari dulu selalu ada Yoon Jeonghan diantara kami. Terlebih saat Seungcheol hyung tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Jisoo hyung lebih memperhatikannya. Aku tahu, aku tak bisa berbicara lembut atau bahkan bermanja. Bagiku itu konyol. Tapi aku tak tahu jika Jisoo hyung menyukai yang seperti itu."

Wonwoo memegang bathrobe Minggyu dan menatap kedua matanya. "Apa aku salah?"

Mingyu hanya bisa menggeleng. "Jika kau memang harus bertanya maka bertanyalah pada kekasihmu. Jangan lakukan padaku. Aku hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja mencintaimu dan ingin memilikimu."

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar, sangat benar." Ia kemudian memeluk Mingyu. Melampiaskan semua perasaan kesalnya. Rasanya sangat tenang. Ia mengulas senyuman saat merasakan jemari Mingyu mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri."

Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Ia membalas pelukan Wonwoo dan menciumi aroma rambut hitam namja itu. _"Kau terlalu indah untuk terluka..."_

Lama Mingyu mengusap puncak kepala Wonwoo hingga akhirnya ia bisa merasakan pelukan Wonwoo melemah. Namja itu tertidur. Mingyu mengubah posisinya dengan sangat pelan dan kemudian membaringkan Wonwoo di tempat tidur mereka. mengusap pipi halusnya.

Ia sangat mengagumi ukiran Tuhan yang satu ini. "Kumohon, kembalilah kesini dan pilihlah aku..."

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Wonwoo. Memberikan kecupan kecil di dahi namja itu. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk tak terlelap. Lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untu mengagumi wajah Wonwoo. Menyimpannya baik- baik karena mungkin ia tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi.

.

.

"Ireonna..."

Wonwoo menggeliat geli saat merasakan ada hembusan angin hangat ditelinganya. Mingyu tengah membangunkannya. Tapi saat melihat Wonwoo hanya bergerak sedikit sekali, maka Mingyu akhirnya memutuskannya. Ia akan benar – benar membangunkan namja manis itu sampai ia bangun dengan segala cara.

Tak lagi memanggil Wonwoo dengan kata-kata. Mingyu lebih memilih menciumi telinga Wonwoo dan sedikit menjilatnya. Ugh... rasanya Mingyu sudah gila. Wonwoo terasa sangat manis, bahkan saat ia tertidur.

"Eungh..." Wonwoo melenguh pelan dan memegang bahu Mingyu. "Jisoo hyung, jebal..."

Mendengar nama itu Mingyu menghentikan kagiatannya. Awalnya mengasikkan tapi sekarang ia menyesalinya. "YA...! Ppalli Ireonna!"

Teriakan Mingyu sungguh keras hingga bisa membuat khayalan Wonwoo menghilang begitu saja. Wonwoo segera membuka kedua matanya lebar- lebar. Wajah Mingyu yang ada dihadapannya membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah. Ia tak lupa dengan apa yang ia teriakkan tadi.

"Mianhe Mingyu ya..."

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Kau siap-siap. Aku akan menunggumu. Kita harus sudah sampai di stasiun sebelum kereta pagi berangkat."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia segera beranjak dan membersihkan dirinya dan berganti pakaian. Jujur, ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika sampai Jisoo menjemputnya nanti. Ia merasa sangat canggung.

"Ayo berangkat..."

.

.

Disepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya berdiam saja. Sesekali terdengar suara Wonwoo yang mengeluh kedinginan. Mingyu menanggapinya dengan meraih jemari Wonwoo dan memasukannya ke sakunya. Memaksa namja itu untuk berjalan dalam rengkuhan rangkulannya.

"Aku memaksa, jadi jangan menolak. Hari ini adalah hari yang penting untukmu. Jadi jangan sakit, atau terlambat. Jika kau benar- benar mencintai kekasihmu, sebaiknya jangan kembali lagi kesini. Atau aku tidak akan mengantarkanmu kembali lagi seperti sekarang ini."

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Mingyu. Ia merasa terpenjara dengan apa yang Mingyu katakan. _Apakah mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu?_

Mereka sampai di stasiun. Mingyu segera menemui penjaga dan berbicara dengannya. Sedangkan Wonwoo lebih memilih menunggu di luar.

"Otte?"

"Kau bisa pergi. Ini suratnya. Tunjukkan ini jika ada yang menanyaimu. Dan juga ini tiketmu." Mingyu kemudian merogoh kantongnya. "Ini aku ada sedikit uang. Tadi tidak sempat sarapan, setidaknya makanlah sedikit sebelum acaramu dimulai. Kau bisa memesan roti dan susu di kereta nanti."

Wonwoo ingin menangis. Ia merasa sedih dan juga lucu. Sedih karena keadaannya, karena Mingyu dan karena perasannya. Lucu karen ia seperti gembel sekarang ini. "Aku sangat tidak cantik saat ini, tapi kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku. Kau tahu, kau konyol sekali..."

Wonwoo tertawa. Ia merasa sangat lucu, meski tak begitu jelas apa yang sebenarnya ia tertawakan. Mingyu yang tak bisa menahan dirinya, adalah Mingyu yang sesungguhnya. Ia melumat bibir Wonwoo.

Meski terkejut tapi Wonwoo menyambutnya dengan senang hati. _Mungkin saja ini yang terakhir kalinya..._

Kereta Wonwoo telah sampai dan menunggunya. "Aku akan pergi dulu. Kau tahu aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sangat baik padaku dan..."

"Sudahlah, pergi saja. Sebelum aku tak bisa melepaskanmu."

Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dengan sangat erat. Ia kemudian mencium kedua pipi Mingyu. "Aku akan mencium bibirmu, jika aku berfikir untuk kembali nanti."

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Mingyu. Perasaannya lebih baik saat ini. Meski belum tahu apa yang akan ia putuskan nanti, setidaknya ia punya tempat untuk kembali jika ia merasa lemah nanti.

"Annyeong, Mingyu ya!"

Kereta itu pergi. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang harus bersender pada salah satu tiang penyangga agar tak jatuh.

"Jika kau menyukainya, kenapa membiarkannya pergi?"

Mingyu menoleh. Petugas stasiun yang kemarin malam, ia berada disisi Mingyu dengan secangkir kopi. "Untukmu, supaya kau masih tetap bisa memainkan musikmu meski kau tidak tidur sama sekali."

"Dia memiliki kekasih yang harus ia tinggalkan..."

.

.

Wonwoo sampai di Seoul. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tersenyum saat melihat Hong Jisoo menjemputnya. "Hyung!" Wonwoo sedikit berlari dari kerumunan begitu banyak orang yang turun di Seoul. Ia seidkit lega saat tahu Jisoo masih peduli dengannya.

Tapi...

"Wonu ya..."

Langkah Wonwoo terhenti. "Oh... Kau ikut juga hyung."

Bagus sekali. Disaat suasana hatinya sedikit membaik, Yoon Jeonghan muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari mobil kekasihnya. Wonwoo sungguh tak habis pikir. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ne, semalam kami bekerja terlalu larut. Aku khawatir Josh akan menabrak orang karena mengantuk. Jadi lebih baik aku temani saja. Tidak apa- apa kan? Sekalian pergi ke rumah kalian, bukankah acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi?"

Wonwoo menangguk canggung.

"Kajja" Jisoo meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya dari kerumunan orang- orang yang ramai di stasiun. "Kau sudah makan? Kita bisa mencari sarapan dulu sebelum pergi ke rumah. Pastinya nanti akan sangat sibuk sampai kau tak akan sempat untuk sarapan."

Meski Jisoo mengajaknya bicara, rasanya ia tuli mendadak. Sama sekali tak ingin mendengar apapun. Pikiran Wonwoo sudah terbng entah kemana.

"Hey..."

Jisoo menepuk bahu Wonwoo. Membuat namja itu sadar dari tatapan maut yang ia layangkan kepada Jeonghan. "Ah iya, aku sudah makan sandwich tadi, dan juga kopi."

"Ah... lebih baik kita makan dulu. Sandwich itu tak membuatmu kenyang Wonu-ya..."

Suara Jeonghan terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinganya. Rasanya ia ingin lari saja.

"Kajja baby..."

Meski Jisoo meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat, tapi mengapa hatinya tetap saja tak tenang. Seandainya ada Mingyu...

 _Ups... kenapa tiba- tiba memikirkan Mingyu?_

"Hyung..." Wonwoo menoleh pada Joshua yang sedang mengaitkan sabuk pengaman di kursi setirnya. "Bisakah kau memelukku? Aku sedikit merindukanmu."

Jisoo tersenyum lembut dan kemudian melepaskan kaitan sabuk pengamannya. Ia mengusap pipi Wonwoo dan kemudian mencium kecil bibirnya. "Apa yang tidak kulakukan untukmu?"

Ia kemudian memeluk Wonwoo. Memeluknya erat dan mengusap rambut hitam namja itu.

"Aku minta maaf atas harimu yang begitu berat di Changwon. Jika saja bisa, aku ingin menjemputmu. Tapi pekerjaanku dan Jeonghan tak bisa ditunda baby."

"Ani, tidak apa – apa."

Wonwoo menggeleng lemah. Ia merasa takut. _Mengapa tak ada apa- apa?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Otte?

Akhirnya bisa update juga dan kayaknya belum bisa end di chap ini. Chap depan aja deh.

Maafkeun juga udah nistain Eomma tercintah. Kalau ada yang protes gegara nih couple muncul momentnya, udah deh di nikmatin aja. Soalnya author juga rada- rada Jiwon Shipper. Maafin... hehehehe

Tapi tetep, MEANIe pokoknya ini endingnya. Tenang ajah.

Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin baca, apalagi nyempetin review. Kalian de best pokokna mah... Sankyu...


	5. Chapter 5: What Are We?

Train Station

Author: rainy_hearT

.

.

Main cast: Jeon Wonwoo , Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan, Boo Sengkwan, S Coups, any other

Pairing : Meanie, JiWon, JiHan,

Rate : T to M

Summarry : Love just like any other train station. Where you want to go... You'll absolutely go to your destination. But when you just want to stop, you'll have to stop at the right station...

.

.

Part 5: What Are We?

.

Start!

.

.

"Kita akan makan dimana?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Ani, kita langsung ke rumah saja. Aku takut eomma dan yang lainnya akan menunggu terlalu lama. Lagipula, aku perlu melihat bagaimana pesta kita. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang dilupakan Kwanie."

"Okay..." Jisoo mengangguk pelan dan kemudian mengusap rambut hitam Wonwoo. "Maafkan aku untuk kelelahanmu hari ini. Kau bisa menebusnya dengan istirahat penuh besok."

Jisoo tersenyum.

Jika ada yang mengatakan senyuman Hong Jisoo adalah senyuman malaikat, hal itu sungguh benar. Karena memang Wonwoo selalu tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat Jisoo selalu tersenyum sambil bersenandung di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Aku akan mengantar Jeonghan dulu, dia butuh istirahat karena semalaman bekerja."

"Ani..." Suara Jeonghan terdengar dari seat belakang."Aku akan membantu pesta kalian. Mungkin saja aku bisa menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mendo'akan kalian."

"Tentu saja, terima kasih."

Wonwoo memandang tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat. Hong Jisoo tersenyum, bahkan senyuman yang dulu yang lama tak terlihat oleh Wonwoo. Jisoo terus saja memuji Jeonghan. RISIH. TERSAKITI. TERINTIMIDASI.

Tiga kata itu adalah harga mati untuk Wonwoo detik ini. Dia hanya bisa memberikan senyuman manis sambil mengucapkan betapa bersyukurnya ia memiliki seorang hyung yang sangat baik seperti Jeonghan.

"Aku tak tahu, jika kau sangat peduli dengan hubungan kami. Terima kasih."

Ya, Wonwoo hanya bisa berkata seperti itu.

Ia tak bisa berfikir jernih karena terlalu sibuk mengontrol emosinya. Jika bisa ia katakan dengan segenap kejujuran hatinya, bohong jika ia tak mencinai Jisoo. Tapi...

 _'Cinta macam apa ini?'_

.

.

.

Wonwoo melihat pantulain dirinya di kaca besar yang ada dihadapannya. Boo Seungkwan, tahu yang terbaik untuknya. Bahkan semuanya terlihat lebih baik dari apa yang mereka bicarakan beberapa bulan terakhir. "Aku harap kau suka dengan cincinnya. Aku tak tahu, karena Jisoo hyung juga tak membantuku. Entah ukurannya akan cocok atau tidak."

"Gwaenchana, Boo. Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih atas semuanya."

"Hyung..."

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini?"

Wonwoo menoleh. "Maksudmu?"

"Ani..." Seungkwan menggeleng dan kemudian kembli sibuk menata ruangan itu. "Lupakan saja. Sini hyung aku akan memberikan sedikit polesan di wajahmu."

Seungkwan mengambil beberapa alat make up dan kemudin ia berdiri di hadapan Wonwoo. "Kukira kau menemukan sesuatu di Changwon. Sampai tak sadar jika cincinmu hilang."

"Eh..." Wonwoo baru sadar. "Kemana perginya kalung itu?"

Wonwoo panik. Itu adalah pemberian Jisoo, bagaimana dia bisa sampai lupa seperti ini. "Ah... jangan- jangan Mingyu mengambilnya. Ups..." Kedua bola mata Wonwoo membulat. Terlihat pantulan senyuman manis (?) Jihoon di kaca yang ada dihadapannya.

Remasan lembut Jihoon pada bahunya sedikit mengintimidasi. Ia juga heran kenapa aura Jihoon sungguh menakutkan. Sungguh tak habis pikir.

"Oh... Jihoon-ah, kau datang." Wonwoo berusaha tersenyum. Semanis dan senatural mungkin.

"Ah... sepertinya aku melewatkan satu drama yang sangat penting, ya kan hyung?" Jihoon berbisik di telinga namja itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Wonwoo. "Baumu juga berbeda. Aku tahu, kau sudah mandi. Bahkan juga memakai parfum mahal, tapi..."

Kembali Jihoon menciumi aroma tubuh Wonwoo. _"Seems like you've been reallizing something yesterday..."_

"Apa?" Wonwoo melepaskan lingkaran tangan Jihoon di tubuhnya.

Membiarkan Jihoon menjauh. Wonwoo melihat pantulan tubuhnya, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Memang tak bisa ia elakkan, jika wajahnya sama sekali tak menampakkan keindahan dan kebahagiaan seperti pasangan yang akan mengukuhkan hubungannya pada umumnya.

"Jihoon-ah..." Suara Wonwoo terdengar lirih. Ia menatap melaspada Jihoon. "Bisakah berhenti mengasihaniku?"

Ia sangat menyayangi sahabat kecilnya itu. Namun saat ini, pandangan Jihoon terlalu berlebihan hingga membuatnya sangat kesal. Ia tak ingin dikasihani oleh Jihoon. Terlebih pandangan Jihoon saat membantunya mengenakan tuxedonya. Wonwoo merasa TERINTIMIDASI.

"Kuharap kau belum terlalu gila untuk meneruskan semuanya Wonu-ya..." Ucap Jihoon sambil menarik kaitan dasi Wonwoo hingga terlalu kencang dan... "Ehkkk..."

"Ughh... YAH! Mau membunuhku!" Wonwoo mendorong Jihoon menjauh. "Ini hari yang penting. Kuharap kau berhenti mengintimidasiku Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian sedikit menjauh dan duduk di depan Wonwoo. Memberi ruang untuk Seungkwan mulai memoleskan sedikit make up pada wajah Wonwoo.

"Boo, lihatlah yang mau bertunangan ini. Bukankah hyung kita yang satu ini terlihat sangat indah?"

"Ne..."

Jihoon kemudian merapikan anak rambut di dahi Wonwoo. "Ah... dan ingatkan aku akan satu hal Boo. Namja di hadapanku ini, bernama Jeon Wonwoo, akan bertunangan dan sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan dengan kekasihnya. Kau pastikan Boo, dengan KEKASIHNYA! Jihoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo. "Bukan kekasih Jeonghan!"

Wonwoo melirik tajam pada Jihoon. " Please, stop Jihoon-ah."

Tapi sepertinya, Jihoon belum puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan. "Hei Boo, lihatlah dia. Aku sudah memperingatkannya berkali-kali tapi dia tak mendengarkan. Malah semakin gila, apalagi meneruskan semua ini. Pertunangan macam apa ini." Jihoon membuang muka. Sangat malas melihat wajah memelas Wonwoo.

"Wajahmu jangan dibuat-buat begitu Wonu-ya. Aku tak akan membantu apapun jika kau tetap meneruskannya. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang."

Jihoon hendak beranjak, tapi tangan Wonwoo menghentikannya. "Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada Jisoo hyung. Jebal Jihoon-ah..."

Jihoon menatap Seungkwan.

"Mwo?" Seungkwan hanya membulatkan kedua matanya. "Aku tak tahu apa- apa. Tanya saja pada hyung. Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Jihoon tak jadi pergi. Ia tetap bertahan dikursinya, sambil menyuguhkan senyum dan tawa yang sangat tak mengenakkan mata. Terutama untuk Wonwoo. Lama-lama, Jihoon mulai menggila, mungkin. Hingga namja itu akhirnya tertawa terbahak- bahak.

"Hahahha...!" Jihoon. Tertawa sampai begitu hebohnya hingga memukul- mukul bahu Wonwoo.

"Yah! Hentikan Jihoon-ah!" Wonwoo berteriak kesal. Sampai bisa mengalihkan perhatian beberapa orang di dalam ruang rias itu. Wonwoo membungkuk meminta maaf pada para pelayan yang tengah membereskan kamarnya.

"Untuk apa kau hanya tertawa mengejek. Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti, aku sudah tahu aku salah."

Jihoon mwnggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudin menggaruk rambut ungunya. Ia menghela nafasnya. Dengan sangat sengaja menghembuskannya kencang- kencang hingga terdengar di telinga Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya Hyung? Dari awal, hubungan kalian memang sudah aneh. Kau dan Jisoo Hyung, seperti bukan kekasih. Malah lebih terlihat seperti seorang atasan dengan bawahannya."

Jihoon duduk diatas meja rias Wonwoo. Menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, hingga Wonwoo harus mengalihkan pandangannya agar perasaannya tak begitu terindtimidasi.

"Kapan kalian sadar, jika hubungan kalian ini hanya berdasarkan kebiasaan? Mungkin iya, awalnya kalian saling mencintai seperti kekasih pada umumnya. Tapi makin lama, hubungan kalian semakin terlihat aneh. Kau terlalu patuh dan dia yang tidak begitu peduli denganmu."

Jihoon membenarkan kemeja Wonwoo dan mengusap lembut bahunya. "Dulu mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya kekasih. Tapi, kekasih mana yang lebih memperhatikan klien dan pegawainya daripada seseorang yang katanya sangat ia cintai. Apa kau lupa, Jisoo hyung pernah tak datang pada anniversary kalian, padahal kita sudah menunggunya?"

Wonwoo menunduk dalam. Ia tak menangis, hanya saja merasa sangat tersakiti. "Ia memilih pergi bersama Jeonghan karena alasan tak masuk akal. Jeonghan takut gelap, karena lupa membayar tagihan listrik."

"Konyol sekali bukan?"

Wonwoo meraih jemari Jihoon. "Aku ini tidak tahu apa - apa. Aku selalu ingin melarikan diri. Aku ingin menutup mata saja, juga terhadap semua yang dilakukan Jisoo Hyung. Aku hidup dengan perasaan dan pengelihatanku yang dulu Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon mencium kedua tangan Wonwoo. " _Hyung... you are too precious for being hurt."_

Jihoon kemudian beranjak. "Aku pergi dulu. Kuharap kau bisa memutuskan yang terbaik. Entah itu seseorang yang kau anggap kekasih atau entah itu yang lainnya. Yang aku pedulikan adalah kebahagiaanmu hyung. Dan juga, dia mencintaimu. Lebih dari dunianya sendiri."

.

.

Apa yang dilihat Wonwoo adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan jika ia merasakan cincin itu melingkar di jarinya. Semua persiapan, tamu dan juga sahabat. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Pesta yang sempurna tentu saja.

Tapi, untuk saat ini ingin rasanya Wonwoo untuk menjadi buta dan tuli.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka jika Yoon Saem bisa menyanyi. Ah... dan juga Joshua hyung."

"Iya, mereka terlihat sangat cocok."

"Iya, perpaduan yang cantik sekali."

"Kau benar..."

Terdengar beberapa suara pujian dari sekeliling Wonwoo.

"Wonu-ya, kelihatannya kau sangat menikmati penampilan khusus yang hanya dipertunjukkan untukmu."

Ingin rasanya Wonwoo menggali lubang dan tenggelam didalamnya.

Namja bernama Lee Jihoon ini memang cukup sering mengintimidasi mengomel pada apapun yang dilakukan Wonwoo. "Hm... bukankah ini lagu kesukaan kalian. Aku sering lihat kalian menyanyikannya. Ah... dan jangan lupakan suaramu yang pas-pasan itu. Kurasa memang lebih baik suara Jeonghan yang dipadukan dengan petikan gitar KEKASIHMU."

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Jihoon yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Jihoon-ah, kurasa kau terlalu lama berpisah dengan Hoshi sampai kau begitu sibuk mengomentari hubunganku."

"Hubungan kami sehat Wonu-ya. Tidak sepertimu."

Jika Wonwoo memiliki sihir, maka ia ingin menjadikan Jihoon gulali manis dan memakannya. Namja dihadapannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan tingkat dewa. "Sehat apanya, Hoshi itu takut padamu karena kau galak."

"Biar saja. Yang penting, dia selalu tahu kalau aku mencintainya dan aku tahu dia mencintaiku."

"Jihoon-ah, lebih baik kau menyusul Hoshi saja ke China. Aku bosan dengan ocehanmu."

" _I'll do it. Right after you doing you'r break up."_

Wonwoo menoleh pada Jihoon. Tapi namja itu hanya tersenyum licik dan kemudian mencium pipi Wonwoo. "Hmm... Bagaimana mengatakannya yah. Jika aku bisa, aku akan merampasmu Wonu-ya. Hong Jisoo tak pantas untuk seorang namja yang sangat cantik sepertimu."

Cup...

Lagi... lagi...

Jihoon mencuri ciuman di bibir Wonwoo.

"Kurasa Jihoon sangat mencintaimu."

Jisoo menghampirinya. Tepat disaat Jihoon pergi. Tentu saja dibuntuti oleh Jeonghan. Entah kenapa namja itu selalu membuntuti kekasihnya.

"Hyung aku sangat lelah. Kemarin tidak tidur dan juga dikereta sangat dingin. Aku rasa, aku akan demam." Wonwoo berpura- pura. Ia harus melalukan satu hal untu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia akan memilih untuk bersama dengan Jisoo atau tidak.

"Ah, ayo. Aku antarkan ke ruanganmu." Jisoo beranjak untuk membantu Wonwoo berdiri dan memapahnya.

"Aku bisa membantu mengompresmu Wonu-ya."

"Ani, Jeonghan hyung. Aku hanya ingin tidur saja."

FIX

Jeonghan tetap diam ditempatnya, tentu saja setelah dengan berbagai alasan dari Jisoo _. "I'll take care of him."_

.

.

"Babe, apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

Jisoo membaringkan Wonwoo dan membantunya untuk melepaskan sepatu dan pakaiannya.

"Ani. Aku ingin kau saja disini Hyung."

Jisoo tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian mengecup dahi Wonwoo. "Kau sangat indah hari ini babe. Cantik sekali."

Jisoo mengusap pipi Wonwoo dan kemudian sedikit menunduk untuk mencium bibirnya.

Wonwoo berusaha mengikuti permainan Jisoo. Ia tak bisa begitu saja membuat kesimpulan jika ia tak mencintai Jisoo. Terlebih hanya karena kecemburuannya. Ia sadar jika Jisoo-nya adalah namja yang sangat baik hingga tak peka dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Wonwoo juga tahu ia tak begitu sempurna untuk Jisoo. Tapi ia bisa berusaha.

Wonwoo menutup matanya, melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jisoo. Mencoba menikmati ciuman mereka.

Wonwoo berusaha mencari apa yang disebut percikan di kegelapan kedua matanya yang tertutup. Mencari getaran didadanya saat Jisoo menyentuhnya.

Mengapa semuanya tak sama dengan yang dulu ia rasakan?

Bahkan saat tangan Jisoo mengusap kulit tubuhnya. Semuanya terasa hampa.

Muncul sebuah pertanyaan di kepala Wonwoo.

 _'Kau yang berkhianat? Atau aku yang kehilangan perasaan ini?'_

"Eungghh..." Wonwoo melenguh pelan saat Jisoo menghisap lembut lehernya sambil meniupkan kata cinta di telinganya.

" _Hyung... please..."_

"Hmm... _you want more babe_."

"Ani." Wonwoo berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri. _"We need to talk. NOW."_

 _._

 _._

Tbc...

 _._

Otte?

Aduh... ini masih bersambung ya pemirsah. Soalnya kalau diputus sekarang tuh ga dapet feelnya. Dan Ugh... aku gemes ma Uji di sini. Hehe...

Eits... moga para MEANIE Shipper ga pada ngamuk yah, ini JIWON Moment ditulis karena emang ceritanya harus gitu. Lumayan buat ngisi jiwa JIWON Ship yang akan di pecah di chap depan. Hahahaha...

Maafin karena udah nistain emak lagi dan lagi.

Thanks buat yang udah sempetin baca, n comment. Ah... yang di FFN! I love youuu... sankyu bngt buat komennya. Maaf ga bisa bales atu-atu. Aku cintah banget lah ma kalian. Sankyu

Buat yang di wattpad juga, thanks bngt buat voment-nya. Kalian sweet bngt.

Bye...

See you...


	6. Chapter 6: face the truth

Train Station

Author: rainy_hearT

.

.

Main cast: Jeon Wonwoo , Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan, Boo Sengkwan, Lee Jihoon, any other

Pairing : Meanie, JiWon, JiHan,

Rate : T to M

Summarry : Love just like any other train station. Where you want to go... You'll absolutely go to your destination. But when you just want to stop, you'll have to stop at the right station...

.

.

Part 6: Face the Truth

.

Start!

.

.

Wonwoo memilih untuk duduk sedikit menjauh dari Jisoo. Ia membenarkan kemeja yang sedikit menyingkap bahu putihnya. Meski masih saja _collarbone_ indahnya itu terlihat.

Wonwoo sudah yakin akan apa yang ia rasakan, tapi sejujurnya ia masih menaruh sedikit harapan pada hubungan mereka. Jisoo sangat baik, dan Wonwoo tak bisa menutup mata begitu saja akan hal itu. Jalan yang mereka lalui, bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Jisoo tersenyum kecil. "Apakah kita berhenti di awal malam ini hanya untuk bicara?" Ia menatap Wonwoo. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Wonu." Jisoo mencoba mendekati Wonwoo.

Tapi namja itu memundurkan tubuhnya dan kemudian memeluk guling yang terletak disampingnya. Sekedar untuk menjaga jarak dari Jisoo. Wajah Jisoo yang terlihat sangat kecewa, masih membuatnya meragu. Tapip pelukannya juga isi kepalanya tak bisa di bohongi lagi. Meski hatinya mungkin masih sangat menyayangi Jisoo, tapi logika dan ingatannya seperti menolak dan semakin mendorong Wonwoo untuk tetap melakukan apa yang secara logika, seharusnya ia lakukan dari dulu.

Breaking Up...

"Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal hyung." Wonwoo berhenti sejenak. Ia mengeluarkan cincin yang baru saja dipakainya pagi tadi. Memainkannya di depan wajah Jisoo. "Ini cincin kita. Tapi yang memilih bukan kau, bukan juga aku. Apa kau masih pikir hubungan ini baik-baik saja?"

"Hei...Apa maksudmu?" Jisoo tersenyum kecil. Ia tak mau berfikir terlalu jauh. "Aku hanya tak sempat, dan meminta Boo untuk mengurus semuanya. Cincinnya bagus, dan juga pas. Kurasa tak ada masalah."

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Sangat sulit jika sepeti ini. Bagaimana caranya? Menjelaskan tanpa menimbulkan perasaan sakit hati?

"Tetap saja hyung." Wonwoo meraih tangan Jisoo dan kemudian menaruh cincin itu digenggamannya.

"Apa ini babe? Kenapa dikembalikan lagi? Kau tak suka dengan desainnya?"

"Ani, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, kurasa cincin ini salah."

Jisoo mengangguk. Kemudian dengan mudahnya ia melepas cincin yang dipakainya dan menaruhnya diatas meja nakas. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita pakai cincin yang lama saja. Lagipula, yang lama terlihat lebih berkesan dan cantik di tanganmu."

Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Haruskah Wonwoo berkata jujur? Cincin yang lama? Barang itu sudah raib hilang entah dimana.

Jisoo meraih cincinnya yang lama di saku jasnya dan kemudian memakainya. "Aku sangat suka dengan ini, selalu mengingatkanku jika kita sudah bersama sangat lama. Lihat, cincinnya sedikit kusam. Kurasa, besok akan aku bersihkan."

Wonwoo sungguh bingung. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya jika hubungan mereka sudah terasa janggal? Ditambah dengan Jisoo yang tak peka.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya hyung. Aku rasa, aku tak bisa meneruskan semuanya. Kita bukan kekasih lagi hyun. Aku merasa kita tak seperti dulu lagi dan itu sudah kurasakan sangat lama."

Jisoo terdiam. Kedua matanya menatap Wonwoo. Pandangan janggal, tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu, Wonu? Please, kita baru saja bertunangan, jadi jangan aneh-aneh."

"Ani hyung, kita tak seharusnya meneruskan semua ini. Aku merasa ini salah dan aku tak bisa melakukannya lagi. Aku tak ingin kita bersama sebagai kekasih, ataupun yang lainnya. Bagiku, kita sebagai teman atau partner kerja saja sudah cukup. Aku tak mau jika..."

"Cukup."

Suara Jisoo terdengar pelan. Tapi tatapan mata sayunya, cukup bisa membunuh semangat Wonwoo.

 _"If you don't want this, why then?"_ Jisoo memegang kedua bahu Wonwoo. Ia menatap kedua mata tajam yang senantiasa menunduk itu. _"We fight so hard, so many years babe. Making this stupid wedding becomes real for us and you just gonna let us be fucking friends after we've gone this far? Are you kidding me?"_

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap wajah Jisoo. Memerah, menahan marah.

Wonwoo bukan tak mencintai namja ini. Hanya saja perasaan yang ia miliki sepertinya sudah juga berubah. Seiring dengan sikap Jisoo. Tapi melihat Jisoo yang seperti ini, terkadang masih membuatnya meragu. Manakah yang harus ia lakukan? Jika ia akan terus melakukannya juga mungki tak bisa bertahan. Ia tak bisa begitu saja mengusir Jeonghan pergi.

 _"I love you, but..."_ Wonwoo mendekati Jisoo dan mencium bibirnya. Ciuman kecil untuk menutup semua pedihnya malam itu, " _We better stop this."_

Wonwoo memeluk Jisoo dengan erat. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan perasaan bersalah, yang mungkin saja terlihat diwajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu hyung, tapi mungkin aku sudah kehilangan perasaan ini."

"Babe, please..."

"Aku tahu, kita berjuang sangat berat. Apapun itu akan aku lakukan, jika saja bisa menutupi perasaanku hyung." Wonwoo berusaha menghapus berkas air matanya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Jisoo menatap wajah sendu Wonwoo. Mengusap air mata halus dipipinya. " Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu babe. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? "

Wonwoo menggeleng . Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun hyung. Hanya saja kembalilah seperti kita sebelum ini. Biarkan aku merasakan kau sebagai seorang hyung yang selalu bersamaku. Aku sebagai adikmu mungkin lebih dari cukup. Kita sudah mencobanya, dan aku rasa kita tak bisa meneruskannya lagi. Lebih dari ini, kita hanya akan saling menyakiti."

Jisoo tak bisa begitu saja menerima perkataan Wonwoo. Ia melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo dan kemudian melepaskan kemejanya. Ia kemudian memberikan senyuman kecil yang terlihat sedikit menakutkan di mata Wonwoo.

"Ah... Mungkin kau sudah menemukan yang lain. " Jisoo mendekati Wonwoo dan menarik kemejanya. Sedikit kasar hingga menimbulkan garis merah di bahu Wonwoo. "Tak kulihat juga cincin kita. Dimana?"

"Hilang saat di Changwon."

Jisoo menggeleng, ia kembali tersenyum kecil dan mulai menghisapi leher Wonwoo.

"Hyung, stop."

Jisoo semakin menggila dan mulai menggigit kecil telinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Jisoo. Tapi tetap saja sangat sulit. Ia akhirnya menendang Jisoo dan mencoba berdiri menjauh dari namja itu.

"Stop hyung! Kendalikan dirimu !"

"WHAT! Kendalikan kau bilang? "

Jisoo kembali mendekati Wonwoo dan kemudian mendorong kedua bahunya yang terekspose itu. Kembali menciumi bahu Wonwoo. "Aku mencintaimu sampai hampir gila. Dan saat kita akan menikah kau malah membuangku. Sebenarnya apa maumu Jeon?"

Wonwoo menangis. Tak tahu, siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Ia berdiri lemah dan membiarkan Jisoo memeluknya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung, hingga lupa bagaimana cara untuk mengatakannya pada diriku sendiri. Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung, hingga aku buta akan akan semua yang terlihat dimataku."

Jisoo menatap Wonwoo. Mendekatkan dahi mereka hingga ia bisa merasakan tubuh Wonwoo yang sedikit hangat. Seperti mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, Jiso memeluk Wonwoo dan kemudian mengusap air mata namja itu. "Mengapa kau seperti ini Wonu, mengapa membuang semuanya? "

"Ani, bukan aku hyung. Kau saja yang tak mencintaiku lagi." Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian kedua tangan dinginnya mengusap pipi Jisoo. "Jika dulu kau hanya memiliki aku, sekarang tidak lagi. Tak lagi hanya mengkhawatirkan aku. Bahkan aku sudah lupa, kapan terakhir kali kau marah dan cemburu padaku."

Jisoo tersenyum pahit. "Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Jeon. "

Wonwoo menangkup kedua pipi Jisoo. Ia mengusap bibir Jisoo dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku mencoba menciummu, berulang kali. Tapi tetap saja hampa. Aku tak merasakan apa yang dulu aku rasakan. Mungkin aku kehilangan perasaan ini hyung. Tapi aku mohon, jagalah seseorang yang mencintaimu nanti."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Meskipun kepalanya sedikit pusing, tapi ia harus pergi dari rumah mereka. Ia tak mau, apa yang ia lakukan sia - sia. Perasaannya bisa goyah jika ia tetap bersama Jisoo.

Melihat Wonwoo yang tengah bersiap- siap merapihkan pakaiannya. Jisoo bergegas mendekap tubuh Wonwoo. "Jangan pergi, babe. Please. I love you... "

Wonwoo sudah lelah. Ia menutup kedua matanya, berusaha menghapus semua rasa sakitnya selama ini. Ia menjauhkan tubuh Jisoo. Sedikit mendorongnya hingga namja itu goyah dan terjatuh diatas kasur mereka.

"Hyung! Berhenti menjadi egois dan ingin memiliki semuanya. Kau tak bisa memiliki aku dan kemudian kau inginkan yang lain. Aku tak bisa seperti ini hyung!"

"Apa maksudmu? "

Wonwoo menyeringai. Ia mendekati Jisoo dan kemudian meraih tangannya. Mencoba melepaskan cincin milik Jisoo. "Lepaskan ini dan cari yang baru. Untukmu dan juga Yoon Jeonghan. Bukankah kau sekarang lebih mementingkan Yoon saem daripada aku? "

"Jeon...! "

"Apa? Kau mau marah? Jangan egois hyung! " Wonwoo beranjak. "Kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan keduanya hyung, dan aku sudah lelah. Kau kekasihku tapi selalu bersama Yoon saem. Kau melupakan kita sedikit demi sedikit. Aku mencoba menutup mata dan tetap mencintaimu tapi sepertinya kau tak sadar jika kau menyakitiku. Aku sudah cukup denganmu hyung. Annyeong! "

Wonwoo bergegas pergi. Meski Jisoo berteriak keras memanggil namanya, Wonwoo tetap pergi. Berjalan cepat menuruni tangga rumah mereka. Di ujung tangga, Lee Jihoon sudah menunggunya.

Wonwoo tak bisa berusaha sendiri, ia tahu ia lemah. Apalagi melihat keadaan Jisoo. Di sudut ruang tamu yang lainnya, Yoon Jeonghan bergegas menghampiri Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Bersamaan dengan Jisoo yang sampai di tangga bawah

"Wae? " Jeonghan bertanya pada Jisoo. Melihat Jisoo yang bertelanjang dada membuat namja itu sedikit merona.

Jihoon tertawa kecil. Tawa yang terdengar sangat menjengkelkan. "Wonu ya, kau lama sekali. Aku sampai lelah menunggumu disini." Jihoon membenarkan kemeja Wonwoo. Ia kemudian menatap Jisoo dan Jeonghan.

"Babe, jangan katakan kau menyukai Jihoon."

"Hahahahahaa...! "Jihoon tertawa keras sampai - sampai memegangi perutnya. "Wonu ya, mantan kekasihmu itu sudah gila. "

Jihoon menghentikan tawanya dan kemudian mendorong Jeonghan hingga hampir jatuh. Untung saja Jisoo menangkap namja itu.

"Terimalah Jeonghan dengan senang hati. Kurasa kalian lebih cocok. Dan jangan sekalipun meminta Wonu kembali. Dasar bodoh, siapa yang mau dengan namja yang menyia-nyiakan kekasihnya seperti ini. "

Jihoon menoleh pada Wonwoo. Ia membenarkan rambut Wonwoo yang berantakkan.

"Babe... " Suara Jisoo terdengar lirih, sedikit menyayat hati. Terlebih tatapan matanya yang sendu.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Meski Jisoo seperti tengah merajuk pada Wonwoo, tapi namja itu masih memeluk bahu Jeonghan.

Jihoon kembali menunjukkan taringnya. Namja itu tertawa lirih. "Hah... " Jihoon menghembuskan nafas kesalnya. Berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya. "Dasar gila! "

Jisoo tak tinggal diam, melihat lengan Jihoon yang melingkar di pinggang Wonwoo membuat ia kesal. Ia melepaskan lengan Jeonghan dan mendekati Wonwoo. Tapi tangan Jihoon menepisnya.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti Hong Jisoo! Sudah cukup menyakiti Wonu. Kau pikir dia batu!"

Jihoon melepaskan Wonwoo. Ia kemudian mendorong Jisoo hingga namja itu terjatuh. "Kau! Jangan berani mengganggu Wonu lagi. Kau sudah lama berubah, kau tak memiliki Wonu lagi, sebaiknya kau sadar Tuan Hong. Wonu sudah lama sekali tak menjadi milikmu. Atau bisakah ku katakan, kau membuangnya. Ambil saja, Yoon saem. Kalian lebih cocok."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jihoon kemudian bergegas pergi dan menggandeng Wonwoo bersamanya. Sebelum Wonwoo berubah pikiran lagi, dan luluh pada Jisoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah Jihoon. Wonwoo tengah meminum kopi panasnya. Sedikit pahit. Tapi cukup bisa melegakan perasaannya.

Jihoon duduk dihadapannya. Membuat Wonwoo merasa sangat kecil. Tatapan Jihoon. Namja itu, entahlah... Mengapa Jihoon sangat menyeramkan. Wonwoo juga ingin tahu.

"Hyung, berhenti menatap seperti itu. Wonu hyung bisa frustasi."

Itu suara Seungkwan. Namja itu baru saja sampai dengan begitu banyak barang- barang Wonwoo. "Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Aku pikir kau sebaiknya pindah hyung. Tadi, Jisoo hyung sempat menanyaiku. Jika Jihoon hyung pergi ke China, bukan tak mungkin Jisoo hyung akan mencarimu."

"Ne, aku sudah tahu Kwanie. Lagipula, aku juga sudah punya tempat untuk pergi."

Seungkwan duduk di sebelah Jihoon. "Hei Jihoonie hyung, apa kau tak penasaran"

"Paling juga dia pergi ke Changwon."

"Eh... Semudah itu yah? " Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Jihoon memang jeniusnya keterlaluan. "Bagaimana kau selalu tepat sasaran begitu, Jihoon-ah? "

Jihoon mendekatkan wajahnya pasa Wonwoo. Tak lupa, mata sipit namja itu menatap tajam.

"Kau sangat berubah setelah kembali dari Changwon kemarin. Jika saja kau tak kesana mungkin kalian masih bertunangan." Wonwoo menjauhkan wajahnya. Tapi tangan Jihoon mendekatinya dan mengusap pipinya. Ah... Wonwoo tahu, Jihoon memang sangat mencintainya. "Aku yakin kau menemukan sesuatu disana."

Wajah Wonwoo memerah. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Ne Jihoon-ah. Mingyu... Namanya Mingyu, Jihoon-ah. "

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menggenggam erat kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin. Meski berat saat meninggalkan Jisoo, ia sadar ia harus melakukannya. Jihoon akan segera pergi ke China, meski tak lama juga ia akan kembali tapi tetap saja tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Jisoo selain Jihoon. Tidak juga Wonwoo sendiri.

Dalam hatinya, bohong jika ia tak memikirkan Jisoo sama sekali. Bisa jadi Jisoo tak berselingkuh. Tapi mau seperti apapun mengelak, tetap saja dimata Jisoo, tak lagi hanya Wonwoo. Sebelah matanya sudah menjadi orang lain. Juga hatinya.

Wonwoo memegang ponsel barunya. Sengaja ia memilih model lama. Seperti milik Mingyu. Ah... Apa kabar namja itu.

Wonwoo semakin dekat ke Changwon. Satu pemberhentian lagi dan ia akan sampai.

Kali ini bahkan ia sudah sangat siap untuk hidup di Changwon. Ia sudah menyewa satu flat kecil untuk ia tinggali. Hidup sebagai seniman yang terkenal tak begitu sulit sebenarnya. Tapi, jika ia bermewah- mewah maka jisoo akan dengan mudah menemukannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum saat ia sampai disebuah tempat yang ia kenal. Disana, sedikit terhalang tiang penyangga stasiun. Namja tampan berkulit tan, tengah memainkan melodi indahnya. Permainannya sedikit menyayat hati.

Kenapa?

Wonwoo bergegas turun dan sedikit berlari.

"Mingyu...!"

Wonwoo tersenyum saat melihat Mingyu menoleh padanya. "Annyeong!"

Mingyu memeluknya. Menciumi Puncak kepalanya. Beginikah rasanya punya kekasih yang lebih tinggi darimu. Wonwoo bisa merasakannya. Perasaan yang telah lama hilang.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama.

Ah... Adegan yang terlalu indah sampai beberapa penumpang yang turun pun bertepuk tangan menyaksikan pertemuan itu.

"Kau kembali."

"Ne... "

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan Mingyu. Ia mengulas senyuman manisnya. "Kau tak ingin menciumku? "

Wajah Wonwoo adalah lukisan terindah dimata Mingyu. Dan siapa yang bisa menahan diri untuk tak mencium namja manis itu.

Mingyu meraih wajah Wonwoo. Mendekatkan jarak mereka dan menciumnya lembut. Biarlah kali ini akan jadi tontonan banyak orang. "Gamsha... "

Wonwoo tersenyum.

Dan tanpa malu, ia mencium Mingyu lagi. Ah... Tak peduli suara orang yang berlalu lalang. Yang ia dengarkan hanya debaran di dadanya. Juga kejutan kecil seperti gigitan kupu - kupu di perutnya.

Perasaan yang telah lama hilang...

Ia merasakannya...

"Gamsha, Mingyu ya... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End..

Ah, gimana endingnya? Hehe... Gaje ga nih?

Ini ada sequelnya sih. Tp lum klar. Sankyu buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat komen, baca, thanks juga buat yang dah vote n fav nih story meanie perdana aku, sankyu...


End file.
